


Package at the Door

by Wetcakes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo has a Big Dick, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Fuck Bazine, Hand & Finger Kink, Masturbation, No seriously shes a bitch, Pining, Reylo - Freeform, Roommates, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Sneaking Around, Texting, Voyeurism, guided masturbation, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetcakes/pseuds/Wetcakes
Summary: Rey has always been a kind, giving person. She doesn’t want many things. But she does want one thing. To share her roommate’s boyfriend.Ben is the big dick, dashing, witty, too good to be true boyfriend. Rey is the helpless, desperate for him, pining mess.He comes over a lot. And one time he strips in front of her. Oh and this other time, smut happens.CW: CheatingBut not really, as Bazine is a overall bitch who cheats on Ben.
Relationships: Bazine Netal/Ben Solo, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 21
Kudos: 140
Collections: My Roommate's Boyfriend





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my amazing beta [TheMoonMoths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoonMoths)!
> 
> Enjoy this little fic and check out other works in the [collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MyRoommatesBoyfriend/works).
> 
> Thinking of adding more smut to following chapters. Bullying me works.

_*BUUUZZZZZZZZZZ*_

Rey hits pause on her Netflix as the apartment buzzer sounds off. She glances at the time. _Hmm_. 10.05 PM on a rainy Sunday. Who could that be?

Rey lives in a downtown flat with her roommate Bazine. Baz, as she likes to be called. _Stupid name, and an even stupider nick name,_ Rey always thought. Speaking of Baz. Where is she?

The buzzer rings again. Rey is sure this is one of Baz’s late night deliveries. She's always ordering shit on Amazon Prime. _Why doesn't the guy just leave the delivery along with the small pile of packages collecting outside their door?_ A bout of thunder shakes the walls. Rey certainly isn't expecting anyone at this hour.

“BAZ! Someone at the door,” Rey hollers.

No answer. She rolls her eyes, wrestles out of her blanket on bed, and stomps her way to the door. _She’ll make Baz pay for this_. Lady Daphne Bridgerton had just dashed into a dark garden, followed by her handsome Duke suitor on the show she was watching.

Too distracted to look through the keyhole, Rey swings the door open to reveal a dripping wet tall figure. Her jaw drops as she takes in the sight of Ben. As in, Ben Solo, Baz’s on and off again boyfriend. His long hair, drenched from the rain a black curtain around his face.

“Rey, hi!” he exclaims. In his long fingers, he carries some shopping bags that look like they are from CVS. “… Ugh, can I come in? I think I’m making quite the mess here.”

Rey snaps out of her trance to step aside and allow him to stride into the apartment. She closes the door behind his giant figure, clad in a dark blue jacket and jeans, and those damned[ Air Jordan 1 Retro sneakers](https://medias.spotern.com/spots/w640/281/281510-1576928606.jpg) that squelch with rainwater as he walks.

“Hi Ben, what are you doing out in this weather?”

“Sorry for the intrusion! Baz texted me about getting her period. I thought I could bring her some stuff to cheer her up.”

“Oh, yeah, she’s been cranky all day. She usually doesn’t like any human interaction this time of month, Ben. Good luck,” Rey says.

“Oh.. well, I’ll try.” He continues to drip water from his tall frame as he crosses the living room to Baz’s door and knocks. No answer.

“Could she be asleep?” he turns back to ask Rey.

“Beats me, she could very well sleep through a thunderstorm though, that Baz,” Rey tells him, settling on the couch to watch what would happen next. _This will be interesting._ Baz on her period resembled the exact feral viciousness of a mother cat watching her kittens being picked up by podgy toddlers.

Ben raps on her door with his knuckles. “Baz, it’s me. Can I come in?”

Yet, no sound. Ben shoots Rey a nervous look as he turns the door handle to find it open and steps in.

“Hi, baby, how are you…?”

A strangled scream, a few pillows thrown at his head and a shout to “SHUT THE BLOODY DOOR” later, Ben is leaning against the door frame, eyes blown wide like saucers.

“Not too bad,” Rey judges. “You made it out in one piece.”

“Is she always like that? Is it me?” Ben asks, voice slightly shaking. 

“Oh, it’s not you, Ben. Poor soul. Bazine just gets possessed by the devil once a month.”

He chuckles nervously, white knuckles gripping the CVS bags.

“What have you got there?” Rey asks, getting up from the sofa and beckoning Ben into the kitchen.

“Oh, just some stuff,” he says as he sets his phone down.

“Let’s see!” Rey says with a grin as she grabs the bags and empties them over the kitchen counter.

A few candy bars, ice cream pops, packets of chips and ….

“Ramen noodles?” Rey asks.

He shrugs. “I didn’t know whether to go sweet or spicy.”

She laughs deeply as she watches the goofy look on his face.

“Aren’t you soaking wet?”

“Positively drenched. I had to almost swim here.”

“Well, you could change out of those clothes, before you catch a cold,” Rey suggests. “I don’t think I could handle a menstruating Bazine and then a cold sodden you at the same time.”

Ben raises a hand to massage the back of his neck, chuckling.

“You could take a warm shower, there’s some fresh linen in the bathroom.”

“Oh, I don’t know Rey, I’ve already almost drowned your apartment, maybe I should just head back to my place.”

Just then, a bolt of lightning illuminates the kitchen windows, followed by a rumble of thunder.

“On second thought, that hot shower does sound nice,” he gives in.

“You could leave your clothes with me. I’ll just pop them into the washer and dryer,” Rey offers.

“You’re an angel,” he proclaims as he slips out of his sneakers one by one. And then hops on each foot removing his soaked socks.

Rey can't tear her eyes away from her roommate’s boyfriend as he deftly starts stripping off his jacket and shirt right in the middle of the kitchen.

She watches as his long fingers grip and pull down the zipper of his jacket. His wide shoulders moving to shrug off the drenched material till it drops to the floor with a heavy thud. His shirt underneath is next. Those fingers are back to unbuttoning. Starting at the very last button. Ben undoes one, then another to reveal his black belt around the waist of his jeans. Another button, and the shirt opens wider, revealing a trail of dark hair that disappears into his pants. Another button higher and a glimpse of delicious, soaked skin. Higher and higher, and more of his well-defined torso is revealed to a transfixed Rey rooted to her spot in the kitchen.

The plaid shirt joins his jacket on the floor, and he moves to unbuckle his belt.

His hand pauses. “Umm, Rey, where’s the bathroom?” he asks.

Rey gulps as she tries to snap out of her thoughts. “It’s down the hall, next to Baz’s room.”

Ben bends down to pick up his garments, the muscles in his back flexing. He deposits his wet shirt and jacket into Rey’s arms and heads to the bathroom.

“Umm, I’ll just take these off and hand them to you?” He gestures to his pants as he flicks the bathroom light on and closes the door.

A few seconds later, the bathroom door opens a smidge, and a long arm stretches out, jeans dangling.

Rey runs over to grab them as his head pokes out. She tries to avert her eyes as he apologizes, “So sorry again for all this trouble.”

“Oh no, my pleasure.” She blushes.

He grins and closes the door. Rey stands there listening as he turns on the shower and groans, possibly at the feeling of the warm water over his body.

_My pleasure. What was I thinking? Dumb idiot_ , she scolds herself. She looks down and realises with a shock that his black boxers have joined the pile of soaked garments in her arms.

_Oh no._ What is happening? She had her roommate’s boyfriend strip for her and he was now naked in the room next to Bazine, with his undergarments in Rey’s hands.

She tumbles over to the washer and dryer in the little closet they called ‘the laundry room’ and shoves this man’s clothes in, pressing the required buttons and settings.

Rey heads over to the kitchen to try and put away some of the stuff he had brought. She tries not to think about him. His impossible broad body in their tiny shower with their fruity shampoos and luffas. How he must be working the soap into a lather over his hard wet body.

She needs to stop these horny thoughts. She has never thirsted over Baz’s boyfriends before. And there have been many. But Ben… Ben is different.

The sound of the water being turned off alerts Rey to the very real fact that due to Baz being locked up in her room, she might as well be all alone with her roommate’s naked boyfriend late at night at their shared apartment.

A click of the door and a wet Ben emerges. Clad in a white fluffy towel around his waist. And nothing more.

He spots Rey across the hall in the kitchen and runs a hand through his wet hair. “You wouldn’t happen to have a change of clothes, would you?”

Rey gulps.

* * *

Rey wills her eyes to stay put in their sockets as Ben makes his way to the kitchen and picks up his phone. She is mesmerized at how broad his shoulders are, his smooth chest, defined abs and, _my god_ , a sinful v line disappearing into the towel. He moves to take a seat at one of the stools at the kitchen island. The towel is parted by his thick thighs as he lifts a leg to rest on the stool’s bar. Rey feels the blush rising up her neck as she drinks in the sight of him.

“I’m sorry, Ben, I don’t think I have clothes that could, umm, fit you,” says Rey.

He looks up from the phone screen to scan her body. Rey is suddenly very much aware that she is still in her pyjamas, having been getting ready for a night in.

His eyes come to rest on her old _Empire Strikes Back_ faded T shirt, through which her hard nipples are poking out.

She was so fussed about Ben’s sudden appearance that she had forgotten to just throw on a robe.

“Oh, yeah, I don’t think I could fit into those tiny clothes of yours, Rey. I guess I’ll just have to wait for my clothes to be done in the dryer?” he asks.

“Oh, yeah.” Rey hurries over to the machine, tearing her eyes away from him. “It says 20 minutes longer.”

“I guess this towel will have to do for now.”

She stands there awkwardly, not knowing what to do next.

“Are you hungry?”

“I mean, I could eat,” he says. “What do you have?”

“Oh, umm, nothing, really, tomorrow is our grocery day. Oh, I could whip up the ramen you brought, Baz can’t really handle this level of spice.”

_Stealing her date for the night and her ramen. Good job, Rey,_ she taunts herself.

“Yeah, sure, I like your shirt, by the way,” he comments.

“Thanks, Star Wars – can’t live with it, can’t live without it, right?” She could kick herself for this dumb line.

“Haha, yes.” He’s still staring at her chest. “I like the way it _fits_ you.”

Her hand slips and almost empties the noodles 6 inches from the boiling pan of water.

A few minutes of cooking later, Rey sets a steaming bowl of noodles in front of him and settles in the next stool with a bowl of her own.

“Hmm, this is really good $2 ramen.” Ben slurps the long noodles into his mouth, his lips turning red from the spice.

The two sit there eating dinner. The sound of slurping filling the room. Rey is not sure what is causing her cheeks to redden; the heat from the noodles, or the close proximity she is to him. The dryer beeps and she goes to fetch Ben’s clothes.

“Doing my laundry and serving me dinner, you’re quite the hostess, aren’t you, Rey?” He winks.

She blushes and sets his clothes down on the couch. “I’ll be in my room. You can get changed out here or in the bathroom, I guess ...”

“Out here’s fine.” He stands up from the little stool.

Rey dashes into her room but cannot bring herself to close her door all the way.

She watches as he makes his way into their living room. Towering above the couch with his back towards her. With a flash, he rips the towel away from his hips. Rey’s jaw drops. She really shouldn’t by spying like this. But he looks too delicious to miss. There is Ben, standing stark naked in their living room. His ripe ass on full display for her.

Ben bends down to sort through his clothes. Rey feels her core clench. Through his strong thighs, Rey has the unmistakable view of his heavy balls. Heavy. Dangling. Dark and _, oh?_ Ben picks up his boxers and lifts a leg. Rey grips her door for support as she sees the tip of his pink dick swaying while he balances on one foot. She cannot stop the small gasp from leaving her mouth. As she shuts the door before he can turn around.

_Shit._ Had he noticed her blatant voyeurism? Her heartbeat is going a mile a dozen. It is now Rey who needs that shower.

“Rey?” Ben calls out.

She straightens herself and heads out to find him near their front door, now fully dressed.

“Looks like it has ceased raining, Rey,” he says.

“Oh? I hadn’t noticed.” _But god damn did I notice something else._

“Yeah, I left Baz a message. I’ll be heading out now.”

His hair is starting to frizz up now that it is drying, and his lips are cherry red. Probably from the spicy dinner. He leans over to give her a quick hug goodbye, which lasts a fleeting second, but Rey feels absolutely tiny embraced in his wide frame.

“Thanks for everything again!”

Rey almost melts into a puddle at the feeling of his warm arms around her. He smells of her nutmeg body wash and shampoo.

“Goodnight, Ben.”

“Goodnight, Rey.”

With that, he’s gone. Rey dashes back to her room. Her pyjama shorts are soaked. She locks her door. Climbs into bed and sticks a hand down her pants. She’s as wet as Ben was when he arrived.

_Fuck_. Benjamin. Why is he so hot and the perfect boyfriend too? Baz doesn't appreciate him, she doesn't deserve him. Ben needs to be shown what a great guy he is. Rey can do that.

Her hand finds her clit. Reaches lower to gather some slick and swipe it over her bud. Rey can show Ben just how much of a good girl she could be for him. Her fingers move faster. The image of his balls flashing in her mind. Oh my, had he used her luffa and shower gel down there? The tip of his dick had been dangling a long way from his hips. A _very_ long way indeed.

In a record short few minutes, Rey reaches her orgasm, legs shaking and head muffled into her pillows.

In the other room, a wail of pain from Baz shakes her walls. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, [support me with a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/wetcakes)


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning brings with it streaming sunshine and a curiously bright and chirpy Bazine into Rey’s room. 

“Goooodd morning, Rey!” her roommate sings as she plops down onto Rey’s bed fully dressed. If you could call her barely there spaghetti string top and mini skirt that.

“W-what time is it?” Rey asks, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

“It’s just past seven!”

“You’re in a good mood, did your period end already?” Rey asks, yawning. 

“Nope, I took this new pill I was recommended. And, poof, no more nasty, only happy thoughts!”

Rey smiles weakly. Why couldn’t she have taken the pill last night then? When her too-good-for-her boyfriend was over?

Bazine goes to pick up Rey’s Baby Yoda plushie. “Eww, what’s this? A frog?” She grimaces. “Anyways, my dada says he can’t be sending me money  _ every _ week so he’s cutting my allowance down to only once a month.”

Rey sits up in bed.  _ This is going to be interesting _ . Bazine Netal is a 23-year-old spoiled little brat. Living off her ‘dada’s wealthy family money’.  Never having to work a day in her life . 

“Whatever am I gonna do till the end of the month, Rey?” She pouts dramatically. “Oh, I know, I think I’m gonna go to that fancy cafe in the Banking district.”

“Oh, to find a job?” Rey raises her eyebrows. 

“No, silly! To see if any lonely Bankers want a little … sugar.” She winks. 

_ Of course.  _ Back to her sugar daddy ways, Baz was. Only a matter of time. 

“What about Ben?” 

“What about him?”

Rey feels anger rising up her chest. “He came over last night, to comfort you. But you all but threw him out. Don’t you remember?”

“Ohh, yess, Benny! Oh, well, I guess I was a bit too harsh on him! Rey, you would not believe the absolute shlong on that boy. I’m talking a heavy  _ heavy _ meatball sub.” 

Oh, so she’s stringing poor Ben along just for his body? 

“Anywho! I best be off. Want to catch the daddies before their second hit of coffee! Toodles, Rey!”

_ What a B.I.T.C.H., _ Rey thought. She’s beginning to regret the day she posted about wanting a new roommate, only to have Baz show up. 

It isn’t all too bad. Rey works from home. And Baz is always out brunching or shopping or whatever the hell her socialite life has her up to. 

Rey’s phone lights up on her bedside table. An Instagram notification. 

Her notifications show her that Ben has liked her photo from last summer. She’s holding a coconut, clad in a bikini and sun hat by the pool. 

_Wait_. They aren’t following each other. Had he deliberately searched her up?

Her finger hovers over his profile. She clicks follow. And then finds herself typing a DM. 

Her heart beats as three little bubbles pop up next to Ben’s name. 

The nerve of this boy! 

Poor Ben. Baz didn’t even have the decency to reply to her boyfriend's texts. 

That’s right. Ben is the owner of a software start up. Rey seems to remember Baz telling her she met this big shot young entrepreneur. 

  
  


Wow. That sounds suggestive. 

Rey dashes to her bathroom to brush her teeth and shower. It’s barely 8 AM. She has a couple of emails to send out today. Nothing too urgent. 

She spots her luffa in her shower caddy. Had he used it last night? Please, for the love of god, let Ben have used her luffa. Was this little yellow fluffy thing dragged across that Greek God’s body?

She clutches it in her hand. And lathers her nutmeg soapy gel into it. Images of last night swimming through her mind. 

_Snap out of it, Rey. He’s only here to take a look at your laptop. I wish he’d take a look at something else_. 

Dressed in shorts and another comfy T-shirt, but this time with a bra underneath, Rey hastily brews a cup of tea and munches on a granola bar. 

She boots her old laptop up. Should she tell Baz that Ben was coming over? Nah, she was too busy with other men. 

*BUUUZZZZZZZZZZ*

And this time, she knows exactly who’s at the door. 

* * *

“Good morning, Ma’am! I heard there’s a problem with your computer?”

Ben stands there. Impossibly, as tall and wide as the door frame. 

“Hi, Ben! Nice to see you!”

A bear hug again. He smells of his own perfume this time. Rey thinks. Warm and spicy. Ben smiles widely down at her. He looks happy to see her. Then again, he always had that adorable smile across his face, dimples and all.

“Where’s your computer?”

“It’s in my bedroom, I’ll go get it.”

“I’ll come with you.”

Ben follows Rey into her room. There's something so endearing about him being invited into her personal space. He looks around the room, full of fantasy novels and soft plushies. 

“And here I thought I was the nerd!” Ben teases. 

Rey lightly slaps his arm, let’s it linger there a few moments. Feeling his hard bicep through his shirt. 

“I usually work in here. At my desk by the window,” Rey says, gesturing to her laptop sitting on top of her desk. “But we can move to the living room if that’s better.”

“Here’s fine, Rey,” he suggests. “Or am I making you uncomfortable?”

She gulps. “No, not at all! Here, take a seat.”

Ben sits down at her table while Rey settles on the bed. 

“What’s your password, Rey?”

_Shit_. Rey feels like spelling out _dramionefucker69_ would not be a good look so she gets up and leans over him to type it in instead. 

Ben shifts slightly in his chair. Rey is self conscious about being bent over, her ass being on display for him.

“There, it’s already spamming me with memory overload messages.”

“Yeah." His tone is raspy as he clears his throat. "I see the problem. I can fix this in a couple of minutes.”

Rey sits back down on the bed. “Can I get you anything? A soda? Glass of water?”

He smiles without looking up from the screen. “I’m good… for now.”

The air is heavy as Rey watches his expert fingers move across the keys. He barely touches the mouse, pulling up window after window of code that Rey cannot make heads or tails of. 

“Thanks so much for doing this, Ben. I should have just taken this into the office for the IT department to look at.”

“Nah, c’mon. I wanted to. And you shouldn’t let just anyone gain access to your personal details.”

“And you’re not just anyone?”

“No… I would hope that I’m not.”

It’s like his words mean one thing, but his eyes tell a different story. Rey stares into the darkening hazels as she’s brought back to...

“About Baz. Umm, she will probably be back for lunch,” Rey tries to steer the conversation. 

“I didn’t know girls could recover from a period that fast.” He shrugs. 

_ Poor baby.  _

“She’s definitely something else.” Rey sighs. 

“You don’t seem to enjoy her company much, do you, Rey?”

“She’s alright. I mean, I know I live with her and all. But we don’t cross paths too often. I keep to myself, mostly. It’s not like we share everything.”

“Oh, you don’t? Share everything?” Ben stops typing. 

Rey giggles nervously. She can feel her thoughts racing around the room, ricocheting off the walls. Though she can act nonchalant in front of him, her body can not. The familiar jolt in her underwear has her heart beating twice as fast. She bites her tongue from saying something she can’t take back.

“Is my laptop okay? Should I just chuck it out at this point?”

“ Aren't you an impatient one. It's done! ” Ben presents her laptop with a smile. “Go on, try it. Good as new,” he declares. 

Rey’s fingers brush his long ones as she accepts the machine being passed to her. She opens up a browser window to find the computer obeys her commands easily. “Wow, you’re a wizard, Ben, this thing is fast as lightning.” Rey is delighted. 

“It’s nothing.” He grins. 

“There must be some way I can thank you!”

“Well, if you insist.”

Rey is at a loss for words.  _ What does she mean by that? What can she offer him? _

__

Just then, the doorbell rings. Rey moves to get up. “It’s probably one of Baz’s deliveries.”

“Oh?” Ben asks. “No, no you stay here. I’ll go get it. Hey, try loading up some applications and tell me if you notice a difference now.”

Rey smiles and sits back down with the laptop as Ben rushes off. She hears him answer the door while she accesses her browser to pull up twitter. The blue login screen loads, prompting her to input her username and password.  _ Password?  _ Oh yeah. She had wiped her history before Ben showed up. Wouldn’t want him to find her fanfiction bookmarks.

“Rey!” he calls out.

“Yeah?”

“It’s a package for you. Should I sign for it?”

Rey is still trying to remember which password it is for twitter.

“Yeah, go ahead,” she shouts back.

A few seconds later she hears the front door close.  _ Hmm, funny. She can’t remember ordering anything online this past week.  _ She opens up Amazon to check her order history.  _ Damn it. _ This, too, is asking for her password. Rey racks her brain.

She calls out to Ben. “What is it?”

“Umm, I’m not sure. It’s a plain brown box. Should I open it?”

“Okay..”

After three failed attempts, Rey is being asked to reset her password.  _ Ugh, why now?  _ She gives up and heads out of the room.

There is Ben Solo, standing next to her kitchen counter, cardboard box open in front of him, holding a smaller, colourful one with a transparent side. Through which, Rey realises with horror settling in her stomach, is a  [ RAINBOW DRAGON DILDO. ](https://bad-dragon.com/sales/fullspectrum-pride2018)

“…Rey?” Ben turns around with his eyebrows raised.

_ Shit. Shit. Shit. _

__

“I – I…”

“Wow, I knew you were into fantasy stuff, Rey, but this is … interesting.” He’s turning over the box now, reading the description.

Rey wishes the earth would open up and swallow her right on the spot. Her mouth opens and closes like a goldfish.

“Never pegged you up as the ‘Legendary 6-inch silicone dragon dildo with suction cup’ type,” he reads off the packaging.

“It was on sale!” she blurts out.

“Oh? So, you wouldn’t have bought it otherwise?” He’s running his hands over the length of the box now and moves to face her, a teasing smile rising up his cheeks.

“No! I was kinda drunk that night!”  _ That’s a lie. You were sober and horny as hell. “ _ I just bought it as a gag gift or something!”  _ Another lie.  _ “I’ve never even owned a dildo!” _ That’s true. _

__

“Hmmm, is that right?”

“Yes,” she whispers softly, blush rising up her chest.

“Well, that would explain some things.”

“Like what?!” she asks angrily.

__

“The size of this thing,” he smirks. “It’s  _ kinda _ small isn’t it?”

“That- that’s small?”

“Oh, Rey, you really are quite the inexperienced little thing, aren’t you?”

“I’m not a vir-”

“Didn’t say you were.” His head tilts to the side as he looks her up and down. “I meant with what you can  _ handle _ .”

Rey is stuttering now, remembering what she saw dangling in her living room last night. Her hands playing with the hem of her T-shirt, her eyes searching the room for anywhere to look but directly at him.

“Ben, I think you should leave. Before Bazine get’s -”

“I’m not stupid, Rey, I know she’s out looking for some sugar daddy dick … and the poor fucker’s credit card,” he says, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’ve known for a while.”

Rey frowns.

“Why don’t you just end things then?” she asks in a quiet voice.

“I’m getting to it.”

Rey feels jealousy bubble in her chest.  _ Is the sex good? Is that why he isn’t so quick to leave her? Does he love her? That can’t be it. Baz was quite the unlovable creature. _

__

“In the meantime, I think I wanna cash in that favour you owe me.”

“F-favour?”

“You know, how you were gonna thank me for my  _ services.” _

__

Rey gulps. Even though she’s unbelievably horny for him right now, her conscience has better judgment.

“I- We-we can’t.”

“Can’t what?” He frowns.

“Baz..”

“What about her?”

_ This supposed couple really doesn’t give a fuck about each other.  _ Still, Rey wouldn’t do that to her roommate.  _ Would she? _

Ben takes a few steps towards her. She’s rooted to her spot in the hallway. She has never considered their apartment to be small, but with him in it, the place looks positively tiny.

“If you’re so concerned about  _ her,  _ Rey, I won’t touch you. I’ll be respectful.”

He steps closer. Rey looks up at his dark eyes with her full blown ones. Up close, the beauty marks that spatter his face almost look like a puzzle waiting to be solved. His breath almost mingles with hers. Ben lifts his right hand, in which he is still clutching the rainbow box.

“I only want to watch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, [support me with a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/wetcakes)


	3. Chapter 3

“Or I can just leave.” Ben moves to turn around.

“Don’t!”

His back is still facing away from her. “Go to your room. Take off your shorts. Lie down on the bed and wait for me.”

A few seconds pass as Rey hears her heart thump in her chest.

“Now.”

Her body moves on its own accord. Her feet carry her into her bedroom. Her fingers move to unbutton her shorts and slip them off. Her legs lift to climb into bed. She’s self-conscious now. Rey gets under her duvet, finding some of her plushies.

_ What the heck is happening? Where is Ben and what is going to happen? _

__

She hears the sound of running water and realises he is in their bathroom. A few minutes later and in he steps. Into her bedroom. But this time, the air in-between them feels much different. Rey can almost feel the tension vibrating around her.

He stands at the foot of her bed. “Did I ask you to get under the covers, Rey?” His voice is somehow deeper than usual.

Rey shakes her head. He’s glaring down at her as she slowly moves the duvet covers off her naked legs.

With one strong arm, he rips the sheets off impatiently and discards them on the floor.

Rey stares at his other arm. He has the dildo out of its packaging and grips it by its base. For 6 inches, it does look rather small in his large hands. It’s glistening with water droplets and Rey furrows her brows.

Ben shrugs. “I had to get it clean, Rey.”

“For what?” she stutters.

He exhales through his nose, smirking. “You know what. Don’t play dumb.”

He sets the dildo down inches from her face on her nightstand. The smell of nutmeg wafts by her nostrils.  _ Had he used her body wash on this? The same one he had used on himself last night? _

Ben walks around to her desk and pulls out the chair. He takes a seat to face the foot of her bed.

Rey just stares at him. The cold of the room causing goosebumps to prickle over her legs.

She stares back and forth from Ben’s face to the dildo. 

“You promised to thank me, Rey, so thank me.”

“Wh-what would you have me do?”

He leans forward. 

“You’re going to put on a little show for me. You see, I love to watch, Rey.”

She swallows hard, feeling her heartbeat in her clit.

“You said you’ve never owned a dildo?”

Rey shakes her head.  _ Please god, this feels too naughty.  _

“Then I’m gonna tell you how to use one. And you’re going to let me watch. Aren’t you, Rey?”

“O-okay.” She is even more turned on, at this oh-so-innocent act she is putting on for him.

“Touch it, Rey. It’s quite something, isn’t it.”

Rey grabs a hold of it. It looks much scarier than it did online. Many ridges and bumps running along the shaft. The head looking absolutely bulbous. 

“You have to lube it up first.”

“I don’t have any lube,” she confesses. 

“Then you know what to do.”

She blinks blankly at him. The corner of his lips lift. 

“Suck.”

Rey feels her cunt clench. She brings the toy up to her lips. Contemplating whether to stop things before they go too far. But then she spots the look on his face. His eyes are shot black, his lips firmly pressed together, jaw clenched. He looks hungry. 

She nervously darts her tongue out to taste the toy’s head. It tastes clean. Of silicone. She slips the head past her stretched lips. 

“That’s it. Get it nice and slicked up.” Ben eggs her on from his position. He spreads his legs wider and leans back in the chair. 

Rey tries her hardest to open her throat for the toy, i. Its veins and bumps sliding against her tongue. Saliva drips from the edges of her mouth. And the sinful sounds of sucking fill the quiet room. 

Her eyes flutter as she swallows more of the silicone dick. 

“Don’t break eye contact. Look at me.”

She snaps her eyes back at him. He’s not happy. 

“That’s enough. Now, don’t be shy. Spread your legs for me.”

The dildo leaves her mouth with a slick pop. Rey nervously bites her lip as she spreads her thighs apart. 

_ This is not cheating, right?  _ They're feet apart from each other. And he said he wouldn’t touch her. 

But she wanted him to. 

“Are those panties soaked, Rey? Move them to the side so we can see.”

She follows orders without hesitation. 

He whistles. “Look at that pretty pink pussy. I can see it shining with slick from here. Go on, tease yourself with it.”

Rey brings the tip of the dildo to her folds. It slides around in her wetness. She’s never done this before. Put herself on display for someone. 

“Are you going to be a good girl for me, Rey?” His fingers are gripping the top of his thighs. 

She nods and lets a small whimper escape her throat. 

“Good. Now I want you to fuck yourself with your toy, Rey.”

She places the tip of the shaft at her entrance, pushing her panties to the side. She’s never been this wet before. Not at her countless solo masturbation sessions. This is different. 

“Take it all. The whole thing.”

_ How could she possibly?  _ She tries, though. Wanting to make him proud. She manages to slowly push the length halfway in, as she pants at the girth of it. This is a new sensation. Controlling something, of such a foreign shape into her vagina. 

At the end of her bed, Ben Solo’s eyes burn with fire. His gaze is transfixed at the colourful item being shoved up between her legs. 

As she adjusts to the toy, Rey grinds her hips, little moans escaping her throat. 

“You’re so wet, baby, when was the last time you came?”

“Last night,” she confesses, another inch slipping into her. 

“Is that right? While I was here, Rey?”

“Right after you left,” she pants.

“That’s too bad. If I had known, I could have … stayed to help.”

“You’re helping now.”

“Am I? Does it feel good, Rey? Tell me how it feels.”

“It- it feels big. I feel stretched out. I can feel all the veins and ridges against me.” With that, Rey clenches around the toy. 

“Good girl, Rey. Can you touch your clit for me?” he urges on. 

Rey’s other hand finds her sensitive nub. She’s never fucked something into her and rubbed her clit at the same time. The combined sensation plus having Ben watch her is too much to take in. Her mouth forms an O and her eyebrows scrunch up in pleasure. 

“Faster,” he commands. 

Ben’s iPhone ringtone blasts through the room. Rey’s hands still as she watches him reach into his pocket to answer a call. 

“Hello? Baz, hi.” He doesn’t take his eyes off of Rey. She’s absolutely stunned. 

“Nothing. I just got done with some IT… assistance. Where are you? At the mall? Okay,” he continues. 

Ben mouths at her to “keep going”. And Rey resumes fucking the dildo into her and her wet rubbing. Her movements speed up as the man before her continues to talk to his girlfriend like nothing is up. 

Rey’s eyes roll back into her head, her spine arching. Her body is charged with electricity as the wet sounds of her fucking herself with the dildo fill the room.

“Will you be home for lunch? Excellent, I’ll meet you then.” He hangs up. 

Ben licks his lips as he continues to watch Rey twist and writhe on the bed. His hand moves to his own lap. Palming his clothed crotch over his jeans. 

“It feels good, huh, Rey?”

“Yes, but I wish it was you.”

“I wish it was me too, baby, you’ve got me so hard showing off for me.”

She moans loudly, watching Ben thrust up into his hand. The bulge in his jeans evident. 

“Now be good and cum for me, baby.”

The dildo is up to its hilt in Rey, slamming furiously over and over, her fingers rubbing frantically till she’s gasping and screaming out his name, coming undone in front of his eyes. 

“Shit!” Her eyes fluttering shut from the aftermath of her orgasm, Rey sees him through her eyelashes. Ben is looking down at his crotch. His hard bulge still in a death grip. 

“Fuck.”

“Ben?”

“Rey, look what you did.” He moves his hand away to reveal a damp patch darkening on his jeans. 

“You made me cum in my pants.”

_ Holy- _

“I'm going to have to start leaving an extra pair of boxers at your house. I can’t be naked here all the time. Or would you not mind that?”

“I wouldn’t mind, Ben. Not at all.” A smile is dancing on her lips in a post-orgasm haze. 

“I’m going to go clean up. And I suggest you do the same, Rey. That poor dildo looks absolutely drowned.”

He gets up and rolls his shoulders back. 

“What about Baz? What are you going to tell her?” Rey asks. The reality of the situation settling in as the horny thoughts are slowly leaving her. 

“What Baz doesn’t know can’t hurt her.”

With that, he’s gone from the room. Leaving Rey shocked in more ways than one. 

* * *

“I’m baacckkk,” Bazine sings as she enters the apartment, shopping bags swinging from her arms. 

“Hi, Benny boo!!” She stands on her tiptoes and presents her cheek for Ben to kiss. 

He does so and gives Rey an awkward look after. 

“I’ve had such a busy morning! What have the two of you been up to?” 

Rey opens her mouth but Ben cuts in. 

“I came over to help Rey with her computer issues.” He smiles at her. 

“Really? Well, you always fixed my computer stuff remotely. Why did you have to come over this time?” she inquires, a hand on her hip. 

“Oh- well, this required a bit more … attention.”

Rey tries to will her cheeks from reddening up.  _ Had he really used that as an excuse to come over? Did he really just want to see her? _ Well, he had seen a lot more than he had bargained for. That’s for sure. 

“What are you doing for lunch, Baz?” he asks, settling down in the living room and watching her go through the mountain of shopping bags of all shapes, colours and brands. 

“Oh, you know I don’t eat lunch, Ben, and I’ve just started this new kale fast.” She’s not paying attention to him as she digs into the bags strewn all over the living room floor. 

“Okay then, what about you, Rey?”

“I’ll probably order some take out.” She clears her throat. 

“I see, go easy on the spice this time,” he chuckles, getting up to leave. 

“Huh?” Baz says, turning around. 

“It’s nothing!” Rey replies quickly.

“I’ll be off, then. Baz, call me if you decide you want a real meal.” 

She absentmindedly waves with her back to him as Ben winks at Rey and mouths a “bye”. 

She smirks and follows him to the door. 

“I’ll see you around, Ben. Thanks for all your  _ help _ .”

“My pleasure. You let me know if you’ll be needing any further  _ assistance  _ any time soon.”

_ I will,  _ thinks Rey. She most definitely will. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter [@driverssaber](https://twitter.com/driverssaber)  
> If you enjoyed this, [support me with a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/wetcakes)


End file.
